Sora's question
by Damian Cornocte
Summary: takes place a few months after Sora and Riku finally get home. song fic sorta at the end


Sora and Kairi

Sora looked in the mirror rubbing the sleep from his eyes. " Today's the day." He thought out load as he opened the cabinet looking for his toothbrush. "I hope I don't chicken out again."

"You'll do fine Sora this is no big deal."

"WHAT!" Sora dropped his toothbrush as he looked around for the source of the voice he heard.

"You've done much harder things than this." The voice said in reply, Sora closed the cabinet to see someone else's face staring back at him.

"Oh, it's you Roxas." Sora sighed with relief, "You know talking to yourself is usually a bad thing."

"No, fighting with your self is a bad thing. Talking is just fine. And you can do this today."

"And what gives you that idea?"

"One, you are the keybarer so you have the strongest heart in all the worlds. 2, you have fought countless heartless and every member of organization 13, myself included. 3, you know she loves you. And 4, nomine says that Kairi wants you to tell her."

"How are you talking to nomine if she is in Kairi and you are in me? Don't we need to be together for you to do that? And when you do it isn't exactly private, I can hear everything you two say."

"We can talk through our hearts. We don't need to be anywhere near each other."

"But I thought nobodies didn't have hearts. "

"Sora did you ever wonder why I was able to use the keyblade or why Namine was able to control your heart, and why Namine and myself didn't fade into the darkness? It's because both you and Kairi willingly gave your hearts to each other. When you did that we were created with afterglow hearts. The best way to describe it would be like if you were to look at a really bright light for a second then sit in a dark room."Roxas quickly explained as Sora looked puzzled. "You see that light still but it isn't really that light just an afterglow."

"Ok so you because you have an afterglow heart that is as strong as my heart you can use the keyblade."Sora thought out load, "but how do you talk to Namine with your heart?"

"We are in love so we are connected. Just like you and Kairi, you can do it to. All you have to do is tell her how you feel and the door will open."

"I still can't do it." Sora said down to the sink,"I mean it just isn't that easy to say something like that. Wait did you hear something?" Sora looked around again he could have sworn he heard a giggle.

"Sora, Namine is listening and I can bet that Kairi knows what you're saying. " Roxas said trying to suppress a grin.

"No, Kairi has no idea what is going on yet. But I could let her in on this little conversation." Sora looked up in the mirror again to see Namine resting her head on Roxas's shoulder and hugging his arm.

"What! How did you get here?"

"Like Roxas said, our hearts are connected, it's kind' a like three way calling."Namine giggled again. "Go on Sora you can do it."

"I hope you're right. Now could you two disappear, I want to take a shower and it's kind of creepy having you guys in here."

"See yah." They replied together and were gone.

Meanwhile at Kairi's…

"Namine don't lie to Sora, like that."

"I didn't. I never said I wouldn't tell you what he said, besides, you're the one that wanted to know if he was ever going to ask you."

"Still he was having a private conversation in his bathroom and you walked in on it."

"Yah Namine you should be ashamed of yourself."

"Roxas you hypocrite get out of here this is girl time!" Namine squealed

"Kairi do you mind if I come in?" Roxas said from somewhere out of sight

"Only if you tell me two things first." Kairi giggled

"sure"

"First, do you think he will tell me today or will he put it off again?"

"He might. But you know you could tell him first."

"I'm old fashioned, he has to go first. Second," Kairi pauses to giggle but before she can continue the phone rings, "hold that thought." Kairi says as she answers her cell, "hello?"

"Hey Kairi, um could you do me a favor?" Sora asked over the line

"Sure what is it?"

"I want to tell you something today… no matter what it takes by sunset I want you to make sure I do, ok?"

Kairi giggles "yah I can do that. Oh and Sora would you go to the island with me today?"

"I wouldn't miss it for the worlds. Pick you up in an hour?"

"You got it." Kairi couldn't help but giggle and scream with excitement as she hung up the phone. "He's going to do it!" she squealed at her mirror

"'we'll see" came Roxas's voice, "now what was the second thing?"

"Oh yah."Kairi had a sly look in her eye, "does Sora look cute in his pajamas? "

"Oh that's not cool." Roxas groaned while nomine laughed so hard she fell out of sight, "how am I supposed to answer that? Namine what do you think?"

"He was wearing the oath-keeper shorts and a black tank top Kairi." Namine said climbing back into view, "what do you think?"

"Sound's cute to me." Kairi giggled some more, "wait Sora's going to be here in an hour! Sorry Rox but I need to get ready." and with that she ran to the bathroom

An hour later the door bell rang and Kairi ran down the stairs throwing her bag over her shoulder as she quickly slipped her feet into her shoes. Kairi through open the door to see Sora wearing his favorite blue tank top with the red pouch on the front and a pair of black shorts, beach bag slung over his shoulder, just about to ring the bell again. Kairi was wearing a cropped pink jacket over her white swim suit and had a red skirt tied around her waist.

"Wow, you look great."Sora said not realizing that he said it out loud

"Thanks Sora, I hoped you'd like it." Kairi giggled while Sora's face turned slightly pink. Kairi slips her hand into Sora's and starts walking towards the docks "So what were you going to ask me?"

"Um, I want to wait for just the right moment."

"Are you sure you don't want to ask now?" Kairi squeezes his hand

"Yah I'm sure." Sora squeezes hers back giving her a wink while thinking "Gah! I did it again! Come one Sora pull yourself together."

"Ok, so what should we do first?"

"The fair is in town, you want to go there for a while?" Sora pulled two tickets out of his pocket "day passes on me."

"Hmm, spend the whole day with you on carnival rides and playing games. I don't know." Kairi teased sarcastically

"I'll win you a big stuffed animal."

"You got it!" and the two ran off towards the fairgrounds by the docks.

The young pair spent hours playing games, eating cotton candy, and of course riding every ride available. They rode on the bumper cars and the bumper boats getting very wet, before riding the scrambler to dry off. The scrambler also had the convenient side affect of pinning Sora between Kairi and the side of the booth. Later they went on the fares wheel and Sora again chickened out. Sora won a big pink teddy bear for Kairi who gave him a big hug and almost kissed him on the cheek but decided to wait until Sora asked his question. About an hour before sunset they left the fair grounds, got into one of the many row boats by the docks, and Sora proceeded to row them across to the island. As he rowed Kairi pulled out her cell phone to check if there were any messages. Kairi groaned seeing a message from her grandmother which turned out that Kairi hadn't informed her grandmother where she was going today or how long she would be gone. Kairi quickly called her back as they arrived at the island where Sora overheard the following.

"Hey, sorry about not telling you where I was…. yes I know it was wrong…. I'll be home in a couple of hours I promise…. I went to the fair with a friend that's all….. It was Sora….. Yes I know Sora is a good boy…. GRANDMA PLEASE, he's right here next to me!" Kairi went red in the face and tried to avoid Sora's questioning grin"... we're at the island now….. Ok I love you to…. Bye."

"Well that was interesting." Sora laughed as he helped Kairi out of the boat having already tied it off while Kairi was busy with her phone "So I'm a good boy hu."

"You had better be, it's the only reason I wasn't told to come straight home." Kairi replied tilting her head and giving Sora a wink

"So what else did she say about me?"

"Don't worry about it," Kairi grinned covering her eyes with one hand and placing the other on her hip," it's not worth mentioning."

"Don't cover your eyes." Kairi felt Sora gently pull her hand from her face "come on lets go." Sora said and ran half way down the beach before pulling off his shirt and shorts leaving him in only his red swim suit. Kairi couldn't help but admire the hansom figure before her as she pulled off her jacket. But before she could get her skirt off she was lifted off her feet and carried bridal style by Sora who run the two of them into the water while Kairi kicked and screamed holding on for dear life.

"Oh now look what you've done!" Kairi laughed standing up in the crystal clear water holding out the ends of the now soaked skirt, Sora just smiled rubbing the back of his head "you are so going down!"

"What?" was all Sora had time to say as he opened his eyes as Kairi tackled him into the water. Eventually Sora managed to get free of her grasp and ran for the beach. He managed to get about ten feet past the shore line when he turned to see where Kairi was just to get tackled again. Sora was lying face up on the ground with his left arm pinned beneath him. Kairi straddled his waste and held down his other arm looking into his beautiful sapphire eyes. Sora looked back into her ocean blue eyes admiring how beautiful she looked sitting in front of the setting sun she shone like an angel.

"Sora, you know what time it is?" Kairi whispered inches from his reddening face

"Yah, its sun set."

"And what was I supposed to do by sunset?"

"Kairi you're in one very compromising position."Sora laughed sheepishly

"Yah, I should only be this close to one type of person." Kairi absolutely glowed

"What kind of person?" Sora grinned

"A very special kind of friend."

"Like a boyfriend?"

"Yes, like a boyfriend."

"Kairi.."

"Yes, Sora?"

"Can I be your boyfriend?"

"I thought you'd never ask." Kairi let go of his arm and wrapped hers around his neck and kissed his cheek. Sora pulled his left arm out from under him and wrapped them around his girl holding her close.

"Kairi"

"Yes?"

"Thank you."

"Sora, I love you."

"I love you too."

Cuddling on the beach watching the stars, Sora and Kairi could ask for nothing more. The mood just seemed right and they were together in the peace and quiet of the tropical night. The only sounds were that of the waves washing up on the shore and the faint ringing from the boat.

"Hmmm, do you hear something?" Kairi asked raising her head from Sora's chest

"Now that you mention it," Sora replied still in a dream like state "sounds like one of our phones in the boat."

"Guess we should go see what it is." Kairi sighed getting up then giggled as Sora's stomach growled "and we'd better get something to eat to."

"Yah we should probably head back, don't want your grandma to think I'm a bad boy." chuckled Sora "how about you check our phones for messages and I'll grab us something to eat on the way back?"

"Alright, but Sora I don't know your phone's code!" Kairi yelled after Sora who had already started to run ahead

"It's your birthday." Sora shouted back before rounding the corner

Kairi couldn't help but smile as she rummaged through the two bags for the phones. Sora's had only one message on it from yesterday. It was from his mom telling him she would be out of town for the week and that he was not to burn the house down or go missing for another year and a half again. Kairi just laughed. Then she opened her phone and say that there was one new message on it. Just as she finished listening to it Sora came running around the corner again hiding something behind his back.

"Sorry that took so long." Sora grinned while catching his breath "so who was it?"

"I'll tell you on the way to my house. So what are you hiding behind your back?"

"Close your eyes for a moment. Now open your mouth and tell me what you think." Kairi gave him a questioning smile but then did as she was told. A few seconds later she felt him put something small and sweet on her tongue. Slowly she chewed the soft tangy piece of fruit; it was like nothing she had ever tasted before. Then a thought occurred to her.

"Sora, was that what I think it was?"

"Probably, what do think it was?"

"Was it paopu fruit?"

"Yes it was." Sora replied taking the rest of the fruit from behind his back, two of the corners were missing. Kairi giggled taking the paopu from him and taking another bite before tearing off another piece and sticking it in Sora's mouth.

"I guess we'll have to share it now. Come on, you row and I'll feed you." The happy couple's boat moved almost silently across the water. Soon the paopu was reduced down to just a pair of leaves.

"So what did your grandmother say about me over the phone other than I'm a good boy?"

"She said you have a big heart and that I should date you." Kairi sighed watching Sora dreamily "and what about your mom? I here she's out of town for a while." Sora looked confused for a moment before remembering the message he had listened to this morning before going into the bathroom.

"Yah, but that's no big deal as long as nothing is wrong when she gets home. So who called any way?"

"Just grandma, she wanted to let me know that she was going to visit her sister in twilight town and to tell me not to do anything I wasn't willing to talk about before she gets back." Kairi gave a small giggle as the boat scraped the bottom. Sora laughed as he tied up the boat and helped Kairi out before grabbing their bags. Kairi took hers in one hand and Sora's free hand in her other one. Sora smiled at her and laced their fingers together. They walked across the beach gently bumping into each other giggling all the way up to the main streets.

As Sora and Kairi walked up the steps to Kairi's front door Sora pulled her into his warm embrace. The only things between them were Kairi's arms as she laid her head on his chest.

"I guess I'll see you tomorrow?" Sora whispered into her hair as he moved to leave, but Kairi held onto his shirt not letting him go

"Please don't leave." Kairi wrapped her arms around his slender torso holding him tight, Sora smiled down at her and returned the gesture

"Then I won't. But are you sure your grandmother won't mind?"

"Sora you're a good boy and all three of us know you wouldn't do anything to hurt me." Kairi smiled up into his face "Besides, she isn't home and you have nobody to go home to for the next few days. I personally would feel bad about the idea of you sleeping _alone_ in your house and I don't want to be _alone_ tonight ether."

"Well then I guess I can't let you feel bad." Sora smiled as Kairi let go of him and unlocked the door. The pair went inside and Kairi suggested that they each take a shower and get cleaned up before they go to bed. Sora agreed as Kairi pointed the way to the guest bathroom before heading up stairs to her own. When Sora had finished he changed into his spare clothes and looked in the mirror running his fingers through his hair, when his reflection was replaced by that of another.

"So you finally did it."Roxas congratulated "see, I told you, you could do it. Even if she had to literally twist your arm to get it out of you."

"Yah you were right, when I got right down to it, it was easy." Sora grinned "oh, and thanks for the encouragement."

"No problem. I mean, what are other, more good looking selves for?" Roxas winked holding the front of his jacket with a big grin on his face "by the way she's about to knock on the door." And with that he disappeared as Sora heard the knock. Sora opened the door and looked again into those wonderful blue pools that loved so much.

"And I thought girls were supposed to take longer in the bathroom than boys." Kairi joked smiling sweetly

"Sorry, I got talking." Sora smiled admiring Kairi's pajamas. She was wearing a pink t-shirt with a paopu over her heart and a pair of pink lounge pants that faded to lavender by the ankles. "So I guess I'll be sleeping on the couch huh?"

"No, I want you near me if you don't mind."Kairi gave the cutest puppy dog pout that made Sora melt "Come on." She laced fingers with Sora and pulled him up the stairs to her room where they sat on the bed. Kairi pushed him down and curled up next to him laying her head on his chest. Sora wrapped his arms around her and pulled the covers over them. "Sora…"

"Yes Kairi?"

"Thank you for staying with me."

"Kairi, you're a princess. You told me your wish and I am happy to grant it."

"Then Sora, will you be my prince? Forever?"

Sora chuckled "If that is your wish I will be happy to grant it."

"That's my wish. Good night Sora."

"Good night Kairi." And with that they drifted off to sleep without a care in the world.

Sora awoke to find curled in an "S" shape with Kairi's back against his chest as she was lying in the same position. One of his arms was draped over her and she was hugging it to her chest like a teddy bear. Sora smiled and pulled himself a little closer to her and she hugged his arm tighter though still asleep. Even asleep she had a firm grip on his heart and was a beautiful sight to behold. Sora just laid there for a few moments watching her sleep before she shifted, stretched a little, and rolled over to face him. Sleepily she smiled looking into his eyes.

"So, how long where you up?"

"Only a few minutes."

"Hmmm, what should we do today?

"Not sure, but as long as I'm with you I really don't care." As if on cue Sora's phone started to ring on the floor next to the bed.

Sora frowned for a second then rolled over to pick up his phone. Looking at the number as he rolled back to face Kairi.

"It's Riku." Sora answered Kairi's questioning look, then Sora smiled "I'm going to pretend to be at my house." Kairi giggled then nodded taking the hint as Sora answered the phone "Hi Riku…..I'm just lying here in bed, enjoying the view, why?" Kairi held her hand over her mouth trying not to laugh as Sora grinned holding a finger to his lips "yah I know its ten o'clock…sure going to the island sounds like fun….sure I'll get out of bed in a couple of minutes and get ready, are you going to call her or should I?" Kairi stopped playing with Sora's hair to cover her mouth again "sounds good… WHAT…..no I haven't, I guess I'll ask her if she wants to today… there is no way you're going to beat me to asking her." Kairi raised an eyebrow "in your dreams….. Well I'll meet you for lunch… riiight, well good bye." Sora closed his phone "there's a dance at the fairgrounds tonight, will you go with me?"

"Of course I will silly." replied Kairi as her cell started to ring on the bed side table. Sora picked it up and handed it to her already knowing who it was. Kairi took the phone and flipped it open "hello?...oh, hi Riku…enjoying my comfy bed" Kairi snuggled up closer to Sora "….so what if I am…..anyway, what's up?...I'd love to go to the island today…..sorry someone already asked me to the dance…yah you'd be surprised…..yep I'll meet you and Sora for lunch… sounds good…..sorry again…ok I'll see you later." Kairi hung up and they both burst out laughing. "He figured it was you but he can't figure out how you beat his speed dial. He also says I'm as lazy as you are."

"That was great!" Sora started to calm down "so, we've got 2 hours until we meet Riku for lunch. What do you think we should do?"

"Right now I'm perfectly happy just laying here with you." Kairi wrapped her arms around Sora's body and hugged him tight

"That sounds good to me." Sora wrapped his arms around her and began stroking here hair, brushing a few strands from her face and kissed her forehead. Kairi giggled and sighed happily laying her head on his shoulder and loving her big warm "pillow".

An hour and a half later Sora left the room so Kairi could change and get ready for the day. He went down stairs and sat on the couch looking at the pictures of Kairi on the mantle of the fireplace, thinking about how lucky he was to have her and about the dance tonight. He was also wondering how he missed all the fliers for the dance until he remembered the red head that occupied his vision the entire time he was there. He was still thinking about this when a pair of arms wrapped around his neck and Kairi rested her head on his shoulder from behind him.

"Ready to go?" Kairi asked running her fingers through Sora's spiky hair messing it up more than usual

"Do you think we should tell Riku?"

"Tell him what?"

"That you said yes."Sora grinned from ear to ear

Kairi giggled "only if he asks." With that she kissed him on the check before letting him up so they could leave

As they walked up to the little café just off of the beach they say Riku sitting at a table staring up at the sky with his eyes closed and a slight grin on his face.

"So Sora, how did you manage to ask Kairi to the dance before I was able to?"Riku asked as they sat down his head still tilted back with his eyes closed and that slight grin still on his face "there is no way you could have called and asked in the time it took me to speed dial."

"Well…" Sora began but was cut off when Riku held up his hand as if telling him to stop

"I saw you two at the fair yesterday, and when you guys left you were still acting normal. Kairi, we've been back for two months and Sora didn't have the guts to tell you how he feels. I was going to ask you to the dance as a last-ditch effort but based on how you guys walked up hand in hand…. What did you do to him to make him tell you?" Riku finally looked at them, both were rather pink in the face "oh and Sora, I stopped by your house to drop off that movie of yours before I called. I know you weren't home." Sora went from pink to red

"I had to tackle him it the ground and force it out of him." Kairi laughed taking Sora's hand under the table; Sora squeezed hers gently as he calmed down "once I held him down it all seemed to work itself out."

"Of course I had to provoke her first." Sora grinned at Kairi who smiled sweetly back "and then I had to run for my life so she wouldn't drown me."

"Well if you hadn't thrown me in and got my new skirt wet I wouldn't have had to attack you."

"But then my plan wouldn't have worked"

"Are you two going to flirt all day?" Riku asked before thanking the waiter as she brought out their usual orders

"Yes." They both answered laughing.

"Figures, but Sora, remember the promise you made?"

"Which one?" both Sora and Kairi looked confused

"The one you made when we closed the door to kingdom hearts."

"Oh that one, of course, and I will for as long as I live."

"What did you promise?"

"He promised to take care of you. He gave his heart for you, something I was unable to do. How was I supposed to compete with that? Besides you two are cast from the same mold. So Sora, you better keep that promise or you'll have to deal with me. Or worse, Kairi will tackle you again." Riku said with a grin. They continued to joke and talk and flirt in Sora's and Kairi's case as they ate before finally taking a boat over to the island where they swam and played like the used to when they were younger. As the sun began to set they all went home to get ready for the dance. It was an hour after sunset when Sora knocked on Kairi's door. He was wearing a deep blue dress shirt with the sleeves rolled up just past his elbows and a pair of black jeans. Kairi came to the door wearing a little red dress with matching sandals.

"Wow, you look great."Sora said again not realizing that he said it out loud

Kairi giggled "you don't look half bad yourself." Sora blushed and rubbed the back of his head "come on, we don't want to keep Riku waiting."

"Yah, I guess you're right." Sora smiled and laced fingers with Kairi as they walked down to the beach

Riku was waiting for them down at the beach wearing a white shirt same style as Sora's, a goldenrod vest and dark blue pants. The friends greeted each other and entered the fairgrounds. Music was playing lights were flashing and everyone was dancing. After a couple of hours Sora seemed to have finally won the battle in his head and turned to Riku.

"Hey Riku, would you mind dancing with Kairi for a minute while I go do something?"

"I'd love to dance with Kairi." Riku smiled as a slower song began to play "take your time Sora." Sora winked at Kairi before disappearing into the crowd "So tell me how exactly did you get him to ask?" Kairi laughed as she recounted the previous day's events while they danced in a small circle. Sora returned just as the music ended and Kairi finished her story. "Nice job Sora, sometimes you're smarter than you look."

"I'm going to ignore that one." Sora replied then turned to Kairi with a soft smile on his face. "Kairi may I have this next dance?"

"Sure" Kairi smiled taking Sora's hand

"This next song was requested for one very lucky young lady," the DJ's voice came over the speakers "I think it will speak for itself."

"Did you…" Kairi started

"Yes I did." Sora answered. Riku disappeared into the crowd as the music started. Kairi put her arms around Sora's neck and he took her waste and began to whisper the words to the song he had chosen for them in her ear.

"Let me be your hero

Would you dance if I asked you to dance?

Would you run and never look back?

Would you cry if you saw me cryin'?

And would you save my soul tonight?

(Kairi squeezed Sora tighter in her arms as they rotated on the floor; everything else just seemed to fall away into the night.)

Would you tremble if I touched your lips?

Would you laugh?

Oh please tell me this

Now would you die for the one you loved?

Hold me in your arms tonight"

(Kairi nuzzled deeper into his shoulder)

I can be your hero, baby

I can kiss away the pain

I will stand by you forever

You can take my breath away

Would you swear that you'll always be mine?

Or would you lie?

Would you run and hide?

Am I in too deep?

Have I lost my mind?

I don't care, you're here tonight

I can be your hero, baby

I can kiss away the pain

I will stand by you forever

You can take my breath away

(Kairi lifted her head and Sora saw tears on her smiling face. He put his hand on her cheek and rubbed them away with his thumb giving her a smile before she buried her face in his shoulder again.)

Oh, I just want to hold you

I just want to hold you, oh yeah

Am I in too deep?

Have I lost my mind?

Well, I don't care, you're here tonight

I can be your hero, baby

I can kiss away the pain

I will stand by you forever

You can take my breath away

I can be your hero, baby

I can kiss away the pain

And I will stand by you forever

You can take my breath away

You can take my breath away

I can be your hero" as the song ended Kairi looked up into those deep blue eyes she loved so much, slowly she leaned forward closing here eyes as Sora did the same meeting her half way. It felt like hours before they finally broke apart.

"You already are my hero."


End file.
